Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${10k+1+8k+2}$
Combine the ${k}$ terms: 10 k + 1 + 8 k + 2 = = ( 10 + 8 ) k + 1 + 2 18 k + 1 + 2 { \begin{eqnarray} 10{k} + 1 + 8{k} + 2 &=& (10 + 8){k} + 1 + 2 \\ &=& 18{k} + 1 + 2 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 18{k} + {1} + {2} = 18{k} + {3}} $ The simplified expression is $18k+3$.